Psychotic Sam
by Samdafurry
Summary: The BAU team have a case on their paws. A psychotic fox who goes by the name of Sam. Will she murder her next victim? Rape? Violate? Read on to find out more.
1. Chapter 1 - The team

The door to the BAU room opened and a dog with half floppy ears walked in moving the hair out of his eyes. A dark brown lab followed him in, sighing. "Morgan!" A perky yellowish golden retriever greeted the dark brown lab. "Garcia?" Barked Morgan in surprise. The light brown dog with the half floppy ears tried to hold back a laugh as Garcia glomped herself onto Morgan. A golden colored cat came in followed by a black wolf. "You two up no good again?" Asked the cat, jokingly. The black wolf looked over his team. "JJ?" He addressed the golden colored cat. "Yes, Aaron?" She stopped laughing and went up to her boss. "What's up?" Looking over his team one more time he asked "Where's Prentice?" A black and white cat walked in. "Here!?" She said has she tried to balance a stack of books and papers. JJ ran to her side to help. The brown dog with the half floppy ears sat back and laughed a little seeing Prentice struggle with her load. "Instead of sitting there laughing, Spencer" Snapped Prentice. "come and help me!?" Getting up, Spencer took most of what she was carrying and put it down on the table. "That last case sure was hell." Morgan started. "Sure was." JJ continued. "I had to stay up till 4:00 am figuring out what that puzzle meant while all of you got a good sleep." Said Spencer grudgingly. Aaron walked up and ruffled his hair. "Calm down Spencer." He said looking into his eyes and then back to his team. "You all did great." He said. The last of the team came through the door, a gray wolf named Rossi. "Missed me?" He asked jokingly. "Rossi!?" The team said in unison. "Glad you came." Said Aaron Hotchner giving one of his rare smiles. Half smiling Rossi rubbed the back of his head. "Glad to be here." He said laughing a little.

As the team caught up on some much needed relaxation, the phone rang and Garcia jumped to get it. "Hello? Yes, this the FBI. Garcia speaking. How may I help you." The team went quite as Garcia continued to speak with the fur on the other line.

*OH MY GOD!? I NEED HELP!? THERE'S WAY TOO MUCH BLOOD!? SHE COULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED!?*

"Sir I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." Garcia asked calmly. Hearing a strained deep breath on the other line the man continued calmer then before. *I was with my girlfriend and some of our friends when she had to go home. She told us she would call when she was half way there.* Garcia listened carefully, jotting down a few notes as they continued. "Can you calmly tell me what happened next sir?" Garcia became curious as to why this fur was hyperventilating. Another strained breath came from the other line. *I started to walk home. Since we live close by I would have gone with her. It was maybe, less than 3 minutes of my walk home when I heard her scream.* The fur continued. *I went to check if she was okay, but she wasn't where I heard her scream and there was a lot of blood.* Ears pricking up, Garcia started to ask the man a few questions.

"How much blood is there?"

*I don't know how much but a lot.* Quickly jotting down what he said, she continued. "Are there any foot prints in the ground?"

*No. None at all.* Curious now she jotted down the next few notes. "Okay sir, We'll be right there."

*Thank you! Oh God thank you!*

Garcia put the phone down and turned to the team. "Looks like we have ourselves another case."


	2. Chapter 2 - Kari

Kari was walking down the street to her house. "Lisa calm down, your claw's gonna grow back. Plus you can go to the nail place you to every second Tuesday." Closing her phone she went on walking when she heard a snap in the bushes. Alert, she stood there ears pricked for any sudden noises. "H-Hello?" She called out cautiously. The exact same words echoed eerily towards her, not giving up who was calling back. She continued walking ears pricked. "H-Hello?" Came the voice from the bushes. Whipping around Kari called out. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" Silence met her words. She continued walking.

She was close to home as she gave a sigh. "Thank god, I'm almost home." Sighing in relief she walked a little slower unaware that her attacker was right behind her. "Hello there... FRIEND!" Gasping she turned and saw nobody. Suddenly, a hot piercing pain exploded at the back of her head. She gave out a slight scream. "Ugh..." Came a disgusted grunt from behind her as she fell, unconscious. "Why?" Asked the fox standing over Kari with a branch. "Why do they always bleed. It's always so messy." Throwing the branch aside, she turned over the unconscious Kari and thought about what to do next. "Kari? KARI!?" The foxes ears pricked up as the name was called. "So, your names Kari." She said with half a smile. "Hi Kari." She picked up the limp body and dragged it away.

A young fur, male, came tearing up the street. "KARI!?" He called out. He looked down and saw blood everywhere. "Oh dear god!? KARI!? KARI!" He became frantic, looking everywhere for his girlfriend. In the bushes, 2 meters away from the frantic wolf, the fox crouched over her prize, laughing. "They always act like that." She mused. "Hey, Kari? Why don't you say goodbye?" Picking up a limp paw from the unconscious wolf at her feet, she mimicked the way Kari spoke. "Bye bye."


	3. Chapter 3 - What happens now?

Kari woke up 3 hours later chained to a wall. The sound of shuffling paws could be heard farther into the darkness. She shook her head a bit as a cloth fell off her muzzle, revealing the room she was in. There was a table with a cloth over one corner and three chairs. The room looked like it was a family room. Was she dreaming? "Oh, Kari. You're finally awake. I was waiting for you, you know." She started at the voice. "W-Who are you!? Where am I!?" The clink of a teacup could be heard behind her as well as a little laugh. "You're at my house, silly." The voice moved in front of her to reveal a strange looking fox. Purple eyes stared at Kari like never ending pools. There was no white on her fur like a normal fox. Instead of black paws and ears they were brown. She only had a white tipped tail. The black ring around the white was missing. As the fox stared at her, she noticed two scars on her muzzle. Had she gotten into a fight? They didn't look fresh. "Oh yeah!" Exclaimed the fox pointing a claw into the air. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sam." She stuck a paw out for Kari to shake. She looked puzzled as she moved the chains around. "Shake my paw. It's only polite." Said Sam as she shook her paw a bit to indicate what was to be done. Kari tried to move her paw down to shake but couldn't as she was chained to the wall. Sam let out a grunt of frustration as she put her paw down. "Where are your manners!" She yelped.

Kari carefully winced at the outburst as the chains clinked together. "Why am I here and why am I chained to the wall?" She asked as she opened her eyes wide in terror. Sam's ears twitched playfully as her eyes glinted. There was something in them. What was it? "You're here for a play date of course. And I chained you up so that you wouldn't be able to run away. That would be very rude. After all, I did invite you over."

'Invite me over!? Are you serious!?' Kari thought mutinously.

"Anyway, where shall we start?" She gave a side glance that looked as if she were ready for murder. Kari gave a small yelp at the glance. "HELP!" She screamed.

**...**

The team were at the crime scene as Rossi and Jj went over the blood soaked driveway, looking for clues as to what happened. Garcia was at one side talking to the furs of the house and the boyfriend who had called them. "What do we know so far?" Hotchner asked as he ducked the yellow police tape to get to Rossi. "That kid was right." Rossi said confused as he pointed at the grey wolf talking with Garcia. "There are no tracks. Just blood and..." He walked over to one part of the scene, making sure Hotchner was following. "This." He pointed to a broken branch lying on the ground, one end covered in blood. "We know this is what the unsub used in the assault. But there are no trees with any broken branches anywhere near here. To be exact, none at all." Hotchner scratched his head. "Then that means that this attack was planned." He said. "Get the branch as evidence and bring it back to the lab so that we can search it for prints." Rossi nodded quickly as he called over Morgan. The black lab quickly came over as they discussed what to do next.

Hotchner went over to Garcia, once again ducking the yellow police tape. He came up in the middle of their conversation. "Okay. Did you hear her scream?" Garcia was looking to the two wolves, one of which was holding the other, who was sniffling pitifully, closely. The biggest of the two nodded a yes. "I was watching tv and eating dinner. I heard her scream but when I looked out I saw him." He pointed a claw to the frantic boyfriend sitting and shivering on the curb. Hotchner walked up to him and sat beside him as he held his shoulder with a paw. "Don't worry. We'll find her. I promise you we will." The boyfriend looked up. "R-Really? You will? She means the world to me. Please find her."

"I promise. We will." He looked to the blue sky. "Oh. Yes. What's your name?" He turned back to the wolf on the curb. The young wolf looked up. "Tyler. My name is Tyler." He looked back down as he picked up some stones and began fumbling with them. "And, your girlfriends name?"

"Kari."

Hotchner nodded as he got up and went to Garcia, who was watching them in awe. "Did you get all that, Garcia?" He asked as he slowly passed her. "You are a saint, Aaron. I wasn't able to make him talk. He's in such an emotional shock." He turned to her. Make sure you get him some coffee or something to relax him. Okay?" She nodded as she quickly jotted down what they talked about and returned to gathering information from the parents.

...

Kari had been left as Sam had gone out to buy something. She looked around frantically looking for a way out of her bonds. "How the hell do I get loose?" She grunted as she pulled on the chains. She continued on her pulling for another 30 minutes when she heard the door open and she went quiet. "Were you trying to escape?" Came the crazed voice of Sam. "No. I would never." Kari spoke. The fear was clear in her voice. "I saw that you were. Don't worry." She undid the chains and let Kari fall to the ground. She fell with a grunt as she started to move her wrists to get them to feel better. Sam came forward with a collar and strapped it around Kari's neck. Kari squeaked when it was put on. "W-What?" She got up cautiously as she scooted toward the door. Sam sat back on the floor watching her. With a final attempt she ran for the door. When she tried to run out of the house, she was electrocuted and she fell screaming. "Gyaaaaa!" She soon lost consciousness as Sam came forward. "You were very rude. Trying to leave when I invited you over. Tch tch tch tch." She dragged the body back into the house closing the door behind them.


End file.
